The aim is to identify and evaluate potential health hazards in the environment from exposure to chemicals referred to as DNA repair inhibitors by an in-depth search of the literature. This includes a comprehensive study of the area of interference of DNA repair by chemical, physical, and genetic factors. The mechanism of action of the toxicant is the ultimate goal of this endeavor and to discover if specific mechanisms exist for DNA repair inhibition and whether this information can be practically applied.